melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Dollhouse (EP)
|previous = Unreleased Acoustic EP |current = Dollhouse |next = Dollhouse Remixes}} "Dollhouse" is the debut extended play (EP) by Melanie Martinez. It was released on May 19th, 2014 as her first official release, since it was intended for Melanie to release an acoustic album and EP before she connected with the child's toy sound. Background The EP had a tour called Dollhouse Tour centered around it along with songs that were supposed to be on Cry Baby, which had two extra legs of the tour added on to it as well. Followed by the time she opened up for Lindsey Stirling tour, Music Box. Theme The EP tells the story of a girl dealing with her family and her love story that doesn't turn out quite right. The first song, Dollhouse, is setting the backstory of the main character, who lives in a dysfunctional family hid under a "perfect look". The EP explores more mature subjects disguised in different themes, such as Carousel using a carnival and carousel to show the state of feeling in love with someone and being trapped in a one-sided relationship, and trying to grab them, but never reaching them in the end. Dead to Me is the aftermath of Carousel, showing Melanie trying to get rid of that person from her life, by killing them in her mind. Bittersweet Tragedy sums up the whole relationship since the relationship was bittersweet and there were moments where Melanie was only focusing on the 'sweet' parts, not realizing how sour most of it was. Vinyl There is a limited edition vinyl version of the EP that was released for "Record Store Day". It is colored half pastel pink, half baby blue and the cover has pictures of paper houses on it. It comes with a digital download of the EP. It was also available for sale on Melanie's website. The design of the vinyl is self-described by Melanie as "a light blue cookie dipped in strawberry frosting". tumblr_nnhpqgKrvx1tqg6bdo1_500.jpg The code.JPG|When you buy the vinyl you get a code for a digital download of the EP. melanieep.jpg|Front and back side melanieep2.JPG ddf565d89a3daa763ec61ff554e3469e951e997c_hq.jpg Tracklist Cut Songs See the Cry Baby album page for information. Trivia * The EP is not available in most countries outside North America. That's why they created the Pity Party (EP) * The Pity Party tracklist is almost exactly the same as this one, having Pity Party substituting Carousel and Dollhouse being moved as the second track on it. * Melanie's favorite song on this EP is Carousel because she says, "it is a great example of what the vibe for my album is like. Each song is a childhood theme paired with a more mature and honest subject." * Vinyl of this EP is sold ranging from $100 to $200 on Amazon and eBay. ** Only 3,000 copies of the Vinyl were made. ** The CDs of this EP are out of stock on Melanie's website. However, you can still get the digital version here * There is no official clean version of this EP. * The walls in the Milk and Cookies music video look similar to the background of the EP’s cover. ** The same wall is used in the Soap part of the Soap/Training Wheels Double Feature Gallery tumblr_n7qkutmVte1tdz583o1_500.png|Dollhouse EP Physical Copy EP.JPG melanieep4.JPG pt-br: ja:ドールハウスEP Category:EP's Category:Dollhouse EP Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Daniel Omelio Category:2014